


one day, a horn grew from my head

by randomwriter2687, sushixuxii



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Dreams, Horns, I don't know what I'm doing, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Work In Progress, Zeus is a Hoe, first serious ao3 post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter2687/pseuds/randomwriter2687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushixuxii/pseuds/sushixuxii
Summary: “I guess you could say that she’s horny,” cackled Sana, slapping Chaeyoung’s outstretched hand for a high five.Dahyun did not sign up for this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	one day, a horn grew from my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Thank you so much for checking this out!
> 
> We don't have a tight update schedule because of school, but we hope you enjoy it :)

Dahyun could hear the pointless argument between her members grow fainter as colors swirled behind her tired, heavy eyelids. It was probably something about staying in either Hogwarts or Camp Halfblood; Sana was very vocal about her excitement of potentially flying around on a magical broom. The room Dahyun shared with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu was getting darker, and her sleeping playlist eventually turned into a quiet buzz. 

_The floor was frigid yet soft like grass. Dahyun's eyes flew open, her hands scrambling for a hold on the delicate surface to push herself up. She unsteadily jumped to her feet, whirling around wildly, eyes wide and somewhat bloodshot. Mirrors were everywhere she looked, the versions of herself growing more and more distorted the longer she stared into the rows of endless mirrors. The nearest one smiled - no, it was more of a grimace - exposing her pointed teeth. She had amber colored eyes and knotted hair that fell all over face like a mane. It stalked towards her, and Dahyun knew she had to escape._

_A hand reached out of the mirror, nearly catching her arm in its grasp, but luckily she drew back. Dahyun stumbled right into the surface of another mirror, falling back down to whatever lies at the end of the dark void. This mirror showed her reflection in the middle of a large crowd. The hoots and hollers that filled the night sky came from mostly women, some with tambourines and others with brown jugs, and a couple of goats. Their moves were erratic and powerful, although she could make out some parts of TWICE's old choreographies. Dahyun found herself beginning to relax for a second, even breaking out into a small smile. At least she was far away from the first distorted reflection. That was a major misjudgment._

_Another hand darted out of the darkness, yanking her hair. She screamed, twisting around in midair, trying in vain to fend off her assailant. Finally, she felt the hand let her go, and she fell in a heap on the floor. It was still cold like before, but now it was also wet. The water swirled around her elbows and knees as she slowly lifted her weary head. Dahyun stared down at her reflection in the water, eyes wide open in horror. She had a giant pair of horns coming out from the sides of her head. She screamed, only to awaken to a new horror of obnoxious beeping._

Dahyun rolled over and glared at her alarm. Her head throbbed, but she was thankful that Jihyo didn't have to drag her out of bed today. 

Today was going to be a very long day for Dahyun. 


End file.
